


Just For Now

by magical_do_rae_mi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Childcare, Disowned, F/M, I promise this will have a happy ending, Peer Pressure, Rejection, Rumors, Stress, Teen Romance, teen mom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_do_rae_mi/pseuds/magical_do_rae_mi
Summary: Jane is a second year at Karasuno. Jane is a hard worker. Jane has a secret.Asahi has always had a crush on Jane Yamazaki but, has never had the courage to talk to her. Just when he makes his move, he discovers Jane's deepest, darkest secret. What happens when the ace encounters a more dangerous game than volleyball?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Just For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Haikyuu fanfic and my first story posted on AO3. I'm also working on a Keishin Ukai story that I hope to post very soon. This is a short story based off the thai short film called 'My Beautiful Woman.' I'd imagine I would have posted this months ago at the start of this pandemic when I was out of work but, I will be making my return to my job very soon. I got to do a lot of things during this time and I did write a hell of a lot of notes for this and my Ukai story. Please feel free to take a read and let me know what you think. Take care!

"Yamazaki-san!" Jane jumped as she heard her teacher practically roaring her name with fury that it scared it her head off her desk. "Is my class that boring for you to be snoozing, Miss Yamazaki?"

Jane lowered her head down in embarrassment. "No, ma'am. My apologies." 

The teacher scoffed and continued on with her lecture. Jane took the moment to get herself back on track, feeling light-headed from being woken up so sudden. It almost felt like she would have a heart attack. She felt a tap on her shoulder from behind. She glanced back to Asahi Azumane, a fellow second year in her class.

"We're on page 57. Second paragraph." He whispered to her.

She smiled and whispered a thank you to him. He was very sweet. Nothing compared to the rumors that were spread about him. People liked to think he was some thug with a hard attitude toward others but, she never saw that side of him. She knew him as just another boy in her class and a good friend. He was also a part of the volleyball team. They'd known each other since middle school. Although they didn't hang out as much, he was always polite with her. She thought he was cute but, with how her life was going at the moment, she wouldn't have the time to date with her after school job and homework taking so much time.

The bell hit three o' clock and Jane gathered her things quickly. Asahi was about to call her name but, Jane had bolted out the door like the fire alarm had gone off. She always left home so fast these past few weeks. He wondered if anything was wrong. He'd ask her friends if he could but, Jane never really socialized with any of their other classmates.

"Hey Asahi!" Nishinoya waves to his team mate. "You heading to the club room or what?"

"Yeah, man. I was just about to head out." Asahi replies but, continued to look down the hall Jane had run to.

Nishinoya tilted his head in confusion as he looked at what Asahi was looking at. "What's up, man?"

He snapped out of it and shook his head, giving Noya a small smirk. "Nah, it's nothing. Let's go or we'll never hear the end of it from captain."

*~*~*~*~*

Jane walked out of the convenience store with her purchase. She walked home as she went over her schedule for tonight to herself. She wanted to take a nice shower before starting her school work, so maybe she ought to cook something that would be quick and easy to make for dinner tonight as well. Curry was always a good choice. It would take some time for the rice to cook which would give her time to do a bit of her homework. She also didn't have to work her night job at the market tonight which meant she might get a decent sleep tonight. 

She approached her apartment complex and walked up the stairs to the second floor. The complex was very worn down but, it was better than nothing. It was all she could afford for a high schooler with a part-time job. Jane walked over to her apartment and unlocked the door. Switching the light on in her small one bedroom apartment, she set her things down and closed the door. She stretched her arms up, relieving the tension in her sore muscles. That shower was starting to sound like a good idea but, before she hopped in she prepared the rice with her rice cooker. Once she put water and rice in, she had it slow cook giving her a opportunity to shower.

Jane took the moment to cleanse her body at a slow pace. Rushing this moment would be sinful. She wished she could stay like this forever under the water. She cleaned herself up and quickly changed into a pair of her sweats and a hoodie. She slipped on her sandals that were at her front door and went outside. The sun was setting, the sky turning into a beautiful orange and pink sunset. She smiled at the sight before walking to her neighbor's door. She knocked twice and waited patiently until she heard the chain come undone and the door opened.

"Oh, Yamazaki-chan," Her elderly neighbor, Mrs. Onue answered with a sweet smile. She was about sixty and lived by herself. "Welcome home, deary."

"Thank you, Mrs. Onue." Jane bowed to her neighbor. "I'm here to pick up my daughter."

"Oh yes. Of course. Come right in, deary." Mrs. Onue opened the door, letting Jane in.

"I hope she wasn't trouble for you."

"Oh nonsense! Kimi-chan was a sweetheart today. She just fell asleep a few moments before you knocked."

Jane walked over to the back room and saw her two year old sleeping sounding on the floor surrounded by pillows. She was clutching onto her Pikachu plush doll in her sleep. Jane smiled and gently picked her daughter up on her shoulder. She always had a habit of gently rubbing her back when she picked her up.

"Thank you again, Mrs. Onue. I'm sorry for being such a burden." Jane bowed her head.

"I don't mind at all, deary. It's the least I can do. You need your education so that you can provide for her." Mrs. Onue replied. "And you don't have anyone else you could ask, do you?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Jane frowned.

Jane is... a single mother. Not by choice. Jane wasn't like average teenage mothers. Jane could have easily chosen to live a normal life, participate in school clubs, have a boyfriend... still be living with her parents. 

If she had...

Jane shook the memory out of her head and bowed to Mrs. Onue. "I'm sorry to keep you. Good night, Mrs. Onue."

"Bye bye. I'll see you with Kimi-chan tomorrow."

Jane walked back into her apartment and over to the crib beside her bed. She set her daughter down and covered her with a blanket. Jane proceeded to finish making curry. She had the dining light on as she ate quietly while reading over her books. She got through a big chunk of her homework before looking at her phone. Time seemed to fly when she saw it was one o'clock in the morning. She decided to call it a night and crawl into bed. She looked towards the crib, between the bars. Kimi hugged her plush doll closer, making Jane smile. She reached her hand out, her hand squeezing through the bars easily as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

It broke Jane's heart that she didn't have anyone to tell about Kimi.

~*~*~*~*~

The sound of crying woke Jane up as she lazily opened her eyes. Kimi was sitting up, sobbing. "Mama..." She continued to cry. Jane got up and saw that Kimi had accidently wet her bed. 

"Shhhh, it's okay, baby." She whispered as she got up and picked her up. Not caring that the pee was soaking on her sweater, she helped her daughter to the bathroom. She went back to the room to get a pair of dry clothes for Kimi and walked back to the bathroom. "Don't cry, Kimi. Mommy's not mad."

She helped her take her clothes off as she turned the water on to the tub. She made sure the water wasn't too hot. "Stay here, okay?"

Kimi nodded as she watched her mom walked out the bathroom. Jane sighed as she looked down at the pee stain on her hoodie. She pulled it over her head and threw it in the crib. She quickly grabbed the sheets and tossed them in her laundry basket. She'd have to go to the laundry mat after school and before work today. She walked back to the bathroom and helped Kimi with her bath. After she was clean, Jane helped her with her clothes.

"You hungry?" Jane asked as she fixed her shirt.

"Mmhmm. Fwench totts!" Kimi smiled with her arms up.

"Ok, let's go lay on mommy's bed and watch cartoons. Mommy will make Kimi french toast."

"YAY!!"

"Shhh, you have to be quiet though. It's still early, baby. Our neighbors are sleeping." Kimi listened and laid on the bed as Jane turned the tv on low. She glanced at the clock on the microwave and saw it was five twenty am. Jane made Kimi breakfast and set it next to her on the bed. Jane took the chance to take a quick shower, rinsing her body. The warm temperature was waking her up but, she could use a iced coffee. 

Jane got into her school uniform and made sure she had her homework in her school bag. She also made sure she had her work uniform and the laundry she would have to do in a trash bag. It was now six thirty which was Jane's cue to have Kimi at Mrs. Onue's place and head to school now.

"S'cool with mama?" Kimi asked.

Jane gave her a small smile. "No, baby. I wish but, I can't. You'll be with Mrs. Onue, okay? Then I'm gonna pick you up tonight."

"But miss mama." Kimi started to tear up. "I want mama."

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Okay? Mama will bring back a surprise if Kimi is good. Deal?"

Kimi looked upset but, she couldn't resist to say yes still to a surprise. They made their way to Mrs. Onue's and Jane kissed Kimi goodbye. She waved as she ran down the road to school. She made a quick detour to the mart downhill from the school. She walked into the narrow alley way and set her laundry bag in the corner. She'd have to come back after school to take it to the laundromat.

Karasuno High School. She was happy to enroll at a school not too far from home. A long commute would've really sucked for Jane. Especially with having Kimi. She saw the entrance gates and a familiar classmate, leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

Asahi looked in Jane's direction and smiled. "Jane!"

"Azumane." She smiled. "Did you need something?"

"Oh," He blushed. "No, I... uh... I just, wanted to wish you good morning. GOOD MORNING!" He accidently yelled causing heads to turn.

'Ah damn... that came out louder than I thought.' Asahi thought to himself. 'I probably scared her now.'

Jane was stunned by the sudden greeting and... laughed?

Jane covered her mouth as she laughed. She then looked up to him and smiled. "Good morning to you too, Azumane."

Asahi blushed more. "Uh right... I... I gotta go."

"Why don't we walk together? We are in the same class, Azumane."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"GREAT!" He yelled by accident. "I mean, great. And hey, we've known each other long enough to use first names. I don't... I don't mind you calling me Asahi."

"Oh." She blushed, looking down. She never called anyone by their first names so she was surprised that Asahi would suggest that. She's assumed that only his friends from the volleyball team would call him by his first name. "Asahi... we should get going."

He loved it. He loved the way she said his name. It had sent a shiver up his spine. The good kind. They walked together knowing very well that all eyes were on them this very moment until the first bell rang.

~*~*~*~*~

The lunch bell rang and Jane opened her wallet. She sighed at she stared at the pouch with change. She didn't have enough for lunch today. She had spent the last of it on groceries for her and Kimi.

"Jane?" She looked up to see Asahi. "Aren't you going to get lunch too?"

"I'm..." she didn't want to admit she was broke. It was embarrassing and she didn't want to reveal Kimi to anyone. No one would understand her situation. In fact, it was possible there was no one in the world that would understand the situation she was in. "...not hungry."

On cue, her stomach had betrayed her as a loud growl came, causing her to blush and look down.

"You sure about that?" Asahi asked. Jane nodded. "C'mon, lunch is on me."

Jane stood up as Asahi was already making his way to the door. "WHAT!?" She covered her mouth.

'Oh great.... now I'm yelling like a idiot.'

"I mean, you don't have to. Please..."

"Hm? It's no trouble, Jane. Let's go." Asahi nodded his head. Jane didn't want to trouble him and it would be pointless to stand there and argue with him. Just as she was moving to the door, at the front of the class were group of girls. One girl with glasses and a bob had caught her attention.

"Wow, who knew the school gangster was pimping girls now." Jane stopped for a second. "She must be giving him a blow job for a meal ticket."

There it was. A rumor. Contagious, disgusting, cruel... There was no way to forget it. It was too late to act like she didn't hear it. She heard the girl chuckle. Her fists were shaking. She walked out the door, holding the tears in. It hurt, even though she knew the truth. Only she knew the truth. About...

"Jane?"

She looked up and saw Asahi with his friends Daichi and Sugawara. He hadn't heard what the girl said in the class room. He had ran into his friends and notice Jane hadn't followed him.

"Jane, are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." She swallowed her uneasiness and pulled off a fake smile not obvious to others. "Hello. Nice to meet you."

As she talked to Daichi and Suga, Asahi knew something was wrong. It was obvious she wanted to avoid it, so he decided to not bring it up. The four of them made their way to the cafeteria and Asahi bought her a sandwich and milk carton. They talked about their next match with Date Tech. It was nice to listen to them talk about volleyball. It kept Jane distracted from hearing those words repeat in her head.


End file.
